Harry Potter and the Ghost of Adena
by ParanoidButterfly
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year and he's haunted by dreams. Who is this mysterious woman and why won't she leave?
1. Dreams and Letters

Harry Potter and the Ghost of Adena  
  
Hello. I'm Melissa, your wonderful little author. Ok, I know the whole Harry's 7th year thing has been done before, but this is different. No, I mean it. So please just read =) It works like I think a regular book would, not with teacher/student or slash relationships, because I really don't think that's going to happen. So, if you're into that kinda stuff, this is probably not for you. If you're a Snape fan, you might like it, though. I don't know, enough already.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and famous and woo! But, like I said, I don't, the characters and concepts all belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Brothers... please don't sue me, I'm poor =)  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams and Letters  
  
The woman stood with her arms crossed, facing towards the wind. Her bright, red hair flapped back in protest, following suit with her long, black dress and robes. She unfolded her thin arms to reveal a single red rose.  
  
She walked quickly, but gracefully, toward a large gravestone which resided under a leafless tree. As she bent down to the grave, she released the rose and traced her finger through the oily sand.  
  
The cry of a young child echoed throughout the air. The woman's head shot up and glanced around, as she rose to her feet to look around.  
  
"Severa?" She screamed into the night as she ran, but the voice only kept screaming. "Severa, where are you?"  
  
The cry died and the woman slowly turned around, back to the grave where she had been standing.  
  
On the stone laid a baby, wrapped in black linens.  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start and whipped the rest of sleep away from his eyes. His dreams had been so peculiar lately. So peculiar and so unexplainable.  
  
He took his glasses from the side table and slipped them onto his face. The clock read three AM.  
  
"Damn," he whispered. Only the soft whispers of the wind answered him.  
  
He looked around. A month had already been marked off of his make-shift calendar. He only had a month longer to go. A month longer and then he never, ever had to see the Dursleys again! He couldn't wait until that last day.  
  
He jumped slightly at the knock on his window, but quickly smiled at the sight of Hedwig.  
  
"There you are, Girl," he said, opening the window, allowing the snowy owl to fly into the room. She dropped a letter into Harry's hands as she passed by.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, rhetorically, as he undid the wax seal.  
  
Harry, he read in Hermione's perfect handwriting,  
  
How ever have you been? My family is doing fine.  
Listen, there's a reason I wrote you. I would like to invite you and Ron to stay with our family for the remainder of the summer. I've spoken with Dumbledore about this, (we still need to be careful, Harry) and he says that he sees no problem with it. You'll be perfectly safe with us. Will you please ask your aunt and uncle? If they need my mother to call, I'm sure she will. If you can, my parents will be coming to pick you up on Sunday. Please write soon, Harry!   
  
Love always,   
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled again as he sat down the letter. He didn't see how they could have a problem with it. Anything to get him out of the house sooner, and Hermione's parents were both Muggles. There was no way they would say no...  
  
***  
  
"No," Uncle Vernon answered flatly as he took another sip of his tea.  
  
"No?!" Harry yelled. "Why?!"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time we let you off with your little friends? No!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped slightly again. "But, Uncle Vernon, be reasonable, Hermione's parents are non-", he caught himself before he said that dreadful "magic" word, "... normal, they'll be picking me up by car, right in front of the house..."  
  
"I said no!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "And that will be that!"  
  
Harry forced his mouth closed and left the room.  
  
No?! How could he have said no?! The Weasleys hadn't done all that much damage the last time they came, and it wasn't like anyone saw! And Hermione's parents were Muggles, Uncle Vernon was so sure to have liked them.  
  
As Harry entered his room, he pulled out a parchment roll and quill and wrote:  
  
Hermione,  
  
He put the tip of the quill to his mouth and considered for a second. "Dear Hermione, I'm sorry, but my aunt and uncle said no." "Hermione, I can't come. You and Ron have fun." "Hermione, thanks for the offer, but I can't..." He couldn't decide which to say. All were distasteful to his ear, and he didn't want to believe a single one of them...  
  
My aunt and uncle said no, but I'm soon to write Ron. We'll find a way, don't worry. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
He folded the paper and sat it off to the side. Grabbing another sheet, he wrote:  
  
Ron,  
  
My aunt and uncle aren't letting me go to Hermione's. I'm going anyway, but I need a plan. Any ideas? Help would be much appreciated.  
  
Harry  
  
And, with that, the deed was done.  
  
**  
Thank you, Alina Seine, for pointing out that Hedwig was a female owl... I actually was arguing that with my friend before I posted. It's now fixed. And thanks for the great review, too 


	2. Return of the Flying Car

This chapter is incomplete. More will come soon.  
  
Chapter 2: Return of the Flying Car  
  
Harry,  
  
Pack your things and say your good byes. I'll see you at midnight this Saturday. Be ready.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry had packed everything. Hedwig was locked tightly in his cage. All of Harry's belongings were locked safely in his case. It was 11:30.  
  
He looked around the room. There was almost a sad feeling to having to leave. The last time he had seen his aunt and uncle was after dinner. He had seen Dudley, who had grown slightly more mature, on his way to bed. He had said "Goodnight, Potter," as he left to his room. "Goodnight, Dursley," Harry had responded, with a slight roll of his eyes.  
  
He looked to the wall where he had kept the make-shift calendar pinned. He looked to the bed where he had slept all those horrible nights. To the desk where he had looked through photo albums of his parents and the wardrobe where he had hidden Dobby. As much as he loved to be going, it still hurt, in a weird sort of way, to say goodbye to it all for the very last time.   
  
He double checked every spot in the room. He couldn't leave anything behind, there would be no coming back for it. There was nothing left anywhere.   
  
He quickly opened his case and pulled out a roll of parchment, a quill, and ink. He wrote, in quick handwriting as to not miss Ron,  
  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley,  
  
I've gone to my friend's house, and then I'm off to Hogwarts for my last year. As you know, I won't be returning this summer, but starting my own life elsewhere.   
  
Thank you for the years you let me stay with you. I'll always remember.  
  
Love forever,  
Harry Potter  
  
He slightly cringed at the words he had wrote, but he found it only polite to thank them and say goodbye in some way.  
  
He packed everything back into the case and made sure it was securely locked and then sat down on the bed and watched the window. In the distance, two white lights shone very brightly, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
But the lights seemed to be coming towards his window, and they weren't stopping. He squinted as he rose from his bed just in time to watch the blue Ford come into sight.  
  
He grinned a brilliant smile as he pulled open the window. In the car, Ron rolled the window down. "Well, Hello, Harry," he said with a grin.  
  
"My god!" Harry said with a laugh. "How on earth-?"  
  
"Dad still had it in the garage. He's going to kill me again if he finds out, though."  
  
Harry laughed as he went back for his other belongings. He packed them into the trunk and climbed into the car, leaning over and pulling the house window shut as he did.   
  
"Goodbye," he said, as Ron pulled off. He watched as the house soon turned into a street, which turned into city, which soon evaporated into the clouds. 


End file.
